


Always Wanted To See You In A Suit

by TheSkeleton



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Suit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, being turned on by dressing nicely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: He's worked next to Grooves for years now, literally since their sets are always so close to each other. Annoyingly close.In all his years, all of the penguin's outfits have been tacky monstrosities that the Conductor finds to be more obnoxious than actually stylish. Always the same bold colors that strain his eyes and the same glitterized messes that make him avoid Grooves like the plague just so he won't get any of that mess on him.The Conductor never imagined he'd see Grooves in a suit.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Always Wanted To See You In A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this because I had deleted for dumb reasons, then was like "lol who cares" and I'm reposting it. Cloaca written as vaginas just because, yeah. If any of that bothers you, please, stop reading.

He's worked next to Grooves for years now, literally since their sets are always so close to each other. Annoyingly close.

In all his years, all of the penguin's outfits have been tacky monstrosities that the Conductor finds to be more obnoxious than actually stylish. Always the same bold colors that strain his eyes and the same glitterized messes that make him avoid Grooves like the plague just so he won't get any of that mess on him.

The Conductor never imagined he'd see Grooves in a suit.

He freezes when he sees him, and his heart leaps into his throat at the sight. It's a double breasted one, neat and sleek and black in color. He's dumbstruck by how...absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ the other looks. From the shiny black buttons to the bright red tie, the whole ensemble has the Conductor's mouth drying up, and a heat deep inside him sparking up like a wildfire.

He needs to focus. The award ceremony is in thirty minutes and he refuses to get distracted like this.

"Conductor."

Grooves is suddenly next to him, and heaven help him the peck neck even smells nice. Grooves looks over him, and the Conductor finds himself pushing himself against the door, not trusting himself to stand straight when his knees are starting to get weak.

"You alright, darling?" The penguin asks and he glances up to his face.

And he sees a pecking smirk. He sees those eyes gleaming under those stupid sunglasses and the Conductor finds himself a dangerous combination of aroused and pissed off. So, he does the most obvious thing in this situation.

He grabs that bright, silky, most likely expensive, red tie and he tugs Grooves down. He leans forward and kisses him, right as Grooves shoves him even harder against the door. A wonderful shudder crawls up his spine as the other starts to grab at him, lifting his legs so the Conductor can wrap them around the other. And  _ oh  _ that feels nice, braced against the door like this, Grooves between his legs and huffing against his ear. "Do we have time for this?"

"Maybe if ya shut up and get on it." He growls, reaching behind him to quickly lock the door before he's wrapping his arms around Grooves. He grinds against him and  _ oh heaven's above  _ it's what he's needed. He gets roused up very quickly, even more so when the penguin starts to grind back, creating a wonderful friction between them.

A flipper fumbles with his belt and the Conductor snickers before he undoes it for him. The laughing dies very quickly when that hand slides into his pants and wastes no time to start rubbing at his clit. "Grooves." He chokes, reaching down to squeeze his wrist.

"You're wet already." He hears the surprise, and opens his mouth to reply when that damned penguin rubs his clit hard then and there. A loud whine leaves him instead and the Conductor is too properly turned on to care right now.

"Yer in a  _ suit _ ." He manages, groaning near the end when Grooves presses down harder once more. He claws at Grooves, and  _ peck  _ if anyone can hear them right now because the Conductor doubts he can be quiet right now. His breathing comes out fast, and it's impossible to stop the moans, especially when Grooves starts steadily rubbing his clit, keeping the Conductor upright while still getting him off.

"Sweetheart," he gasps, clicking his beak when Grooves bites at his neck, "I'm-"

He shudders. It seems hard to form words right now. He grinds against Grooves' hand instead, feeling that sweet pressure start to happen. His toes curl and his whole body starts to tense up. " _ Peck _ , right there, righ' there, luv, ah-"

That amazing hand leaves and that feeling that has been building falters. The Conductor hisses, gaze snapping up to Grooves who is just smiling like the devil, face all flushed and clearly worked up as well.

"Why the bloody hell ya stop?" He snaps, and he yelps when Grooves let's go of him. He finds himself on the floor, a bit dazed before he manages to look up at Grooves. The bird is tugging his jacket off, throwing his tie off, and the Conductor whines at the sight of Grooves undressing. It only turns him on more and the owl snaps, "Grooves, if ya don't pecking get ya wing back-"

"Help me first, darling." He's tugging at his pants, and the Conductor heats right back up when he sees the other not wearing anything under them. He  _ almost  _ doesn't get annoyed when Grooves continues with, "We know how little stamina you have after coming."

Peck neck.

But, he can't rightfully complain when Grooves leans back and spreads his legs, and the owl perks right up at the sight of that glistening cunt. He's quick to get between those thighs, purring as he nips his thigh and hears Grooves hiss. "Darling."

He smirks up at Grooves, placing a small kiss on his other thigh before he finally gets to the main event, his feathers already ruffling in excitement. He listens closely to Grooves as his tongue laps out, enjoying that wonderful intake of breath when he finds the other's clit. A flipper goes to the back of his head and the Conductor growls happily, "Ya like that, sweetheart?"

"I'd like it more if you continued." He hears the strained sigh though, that little happy noise Grooves does in moments like this. The Conductor smirks and gives Grooves' clit another lick, just to feel the penguin shudder.

He keeps licking, until Grooves is squeezing his thighs together, tugging the Conductor closer and moaning softly. The owl pulls back, kissing Grooves' thigh when he hears his whine, "Darlin-" 

"Relax." He purrs and slides his hand up, his thumb finding Grooves clit again and rubbing. The penguin's moaning hitches before becoming louder, grinding against the Conductor.

"That's right, luv, get loud fer me." The Conductor clicks his beak and nuzzles against Grooves' thigh. He slides a finger into his cunt, smirking when Grooves gets even louder. "Oh, sweetheart, ya sound lovely."

He slides another finger inside and replaces his thumb with his tongue again. He curls his fingers inside of Grooves, rubbing his tongue against his clit and listening to him get louder and louder as he gets closer. He starts to tug at the Conductor's feathers, his moans and legs getting shaky. The Conductor keeps a steady pace, ignoring his own aching arousal in favor of his partner, who starts to get grind down faster on the Conductor's fingers.

In an instant, Grooves comes. The Conductor hears and feels it, from Grooves squeezing down and his breath hitching. The Conductor chirps and keeps licking, until those wonderful moans become strained and clipped, when Grooves gently shoves him away.

The Conductor smiles wide, taking in the sight of Grooves, who looks like a delicious mess. The penguin huffs and motions for him to come closer, and he quickly does so. He wraps his arms around Grooves neck and nips at him, groaning loudly when he  _ finally  _ gets Grooves hand back between his legs. He gets him worked back up quickly, not hard to do when he just ate the other out. He shudders and presses himself against Grooves.

He gasps and moans, and he's a rightful mess in no time at all. He can hear Grooves saying something, but he's too lost to process it, too distracted by the wonderful pressure that builds and builds. Builds until it hits him like a train, making him hiss and shudder when he finally comes. The world vanishes for a second, the Conductor only able to moan and cling to Grooves.

He slowly comes back, and finds himself nuzzling against the other, as they catch their breath and composure. He sighs and smiles, leaning closer against Grooves-

A knock and "s-sir?" rings out and the Conductor groans in annoyance. Grooves chuckles, even as the Conductor snaps his head up and yells, "What?"

"Uh, the ceremony is ending…"

Oh.

He frowns. "Peck," he mutters then yells, "Who won?"

There's a pause behind the door before a very small and nervous voice says, "Uh……..Grooves."

Pecking damn it.


End file.
